Remedy
by ame shiroi
Summary: Not because he’s my aniki, but because he’s Itachi. Point blank, he can never love anyone. Uchihacest, yaoi, later lemons. [COMPLETE]
1. Angels

**Angels**

Someone had been treating him pretty badly. His skin was pale, the only color it had were purple-black bruises and cuts that broke the skin. Even from here I can see how the cold made his lips blue and his hands shake. I should thank whoever gave him the bruises. His facial expression infuriates me. He refuses beyond all measures to show emotion.

Still, one must admire my elder brother. He has a will of titanium, although his personality is that of a double-edged sword.

His eyes startled me a little.

They told me he was blind, they didn't tell me _how _blind.

When I walked in the door, his obsidian eyes darted to the sound, but they stared at a place about two feet to my left. He is truly stone blind. Such a pity. Now I can't kill him.

He's worthless to me like this. I wanted to kill him while he was at his most powerful, deadly state.

Now he's blind, unable to use any of his doujutsus, his neck chained to the wall, his wrists chained to the floor.

Now, he's utterly helpless. Horribly, beautifully, wonderfully, helpless.

I just stand there, staring at him. He was once an angel, in my eyes. A perfect person. But he fell from such a great height. That's how I see him now. A fallen angel. No one could possibly disagree. He even looks like an angel, despite his lank black hair covering half his face and a bleeding lip. But regardless of what I think, the world sees him as a demon. A plague upon humanity.

But he's _blind. _

The Akatsuki abandoned him. Konoha shuns him. I am the only person he has left. And even I just want to leave him someplace for dead. I love him and I hate him. But I can't just _kill him. _He is, in his own words 'not even worth killing' now.

Tsunade has given me my last option. If I cannot kill him, I must take care of him myself. Provide him with a home, food, and clothing. Try and make him a semi-functioning member of society, able to go out into public, if nothing else.

I have no other choice. I agreed to this idiotic idea only because I could see no other way. After all, I wouldn't kill him blind, helpless, defenseless. So I just have to learn to live with him, and take care of him. The real question is, could _he_ learn to live with that?

To be continued...


	2. Whisper of the Beast

**Whisper of the Beast**

There is a sound of footsteps somewhere in front of me. A familiar smell surrounds the air around me. I feel the sting of warm breath on my cold skin as the person kneels to be at eye level.

I tense as fingers trace various scratches, bruises, and scars. A soft murmur reaches my ears, so soft he probably didn't think I heard it. But the only thing that has deteriorated is my vision. My hearing is perfect. Better than before, actually.

"Itachi niisan."

_Sasuke. I expected that._

"Otouto." I smirk. "Finally come to kill me?"

"Iie." My wrists are freed. "I've come to take you home."

The chain on my neck is released and a hand –Sasuke's hand?– clamps onto my newly freed wrist with an iron grip. "You need food. And a warm place to be."

I know better than to walk into the viper's mouth, but I know even if I'm not killed by Sasuke, I'll die here anyway. So I go with my baby brother as he leads me firmly and (dare I say it) gently around halls and through corridors.

What has happened to all my work? To the years of hatred? As if knows what I'm thinking, Sasuke stops and places his mouth close to my ear, then says, in the barest of whispers "Don't think I'm turning soft, Itachi niisan. I only did this because no one else wants you. You're not even worth killing anymore."

My brother must think he's very witty at this point, using my own words against me. I think I want to kill him right now. He must have at least kept up his training, either that or I've gotten weaker than I thought, because his hand feels like a vice.

I may have to be careful from now on. Not extremely careful, but careful, nonetheless.

That whisper echoes in my head '_I only did this because no one else wants you. You're not even worth killing.'_

Perhaps I've created my own monster.

To be continued...


	3. Crawling in the Dark

**Crawling in the Dark**

"You have lice." I tell him, combing through his hair. It's not just the lice though. His hair is matted with dried blood and dirt. Prisoner's of ANBU are still treated just as poorly as when I was there, I see. "You're not going anywhere else in my house until you take a bath."

He seems unoffended by any of these statements and even lets me drag him out of the chair and into the bathroom. Here, I set him on the bathroom stool (after catching him when he nearly falls off said stool) and continue my examination. I strip him down, not really caring much if this makes him uncomfortable or not. He's lost all rights to privacy.

I make small 'tsking' sounds when I see the rest of his injuries. His rib cage is showing and covered with black and blue bruise. Nothing I can really do about that, though. The only solution for that is to feed him. He has razor cuts on his legs. Ah. Yes. I remember that torture well. I can bandage those later.

I take his hand and wrap it around the shampoo bottle.

"Shampoo." I tell him, letting him memorize the size and shape of the bottle. I purposely bought bottles of different shapes and sizes for this reason.

I squirt a quarter-sized amount onto my hands and vigorously scrub his scalp.

"Close your eyes." I say sternly. I pour water over his soapy head and repeat this process over again. I hand him the body wash. "Soap. I imagine you can do that on your own."

I watch with curiosity as he runs his hands over the bottle, his fingers 'seeing' the shape and size. I let him have the wash cloth and when he finishes, I take it back and scrub over his back, which also bares razor marks. Great. More bandages. I get out a bottle of lice solution (was prepared for this to happen) and apply it to his hair. "Leave that in, I have to find your clothes."

Crazily enough, I DO expect him to stay there. One, he's blind. Two, where else would he go? Three, well, he's naked.

But I still can't help the feeling of surprise I get when I walk back in the bathroom and see him patiently waiting where I left him.

Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

**To be continued...**


	4. Going Under

**Going Under**

I am forced to admit, even if it is solely within my own mind, that my little brother has grown up. A normal person would be locking me in the basement by now. He calmly sits me at the kitchen table and takes the now dead lice out of my hair, not saying a damn word.

Even the tone he uses when speaking to me confuses me. It's not a 'do it or else' tone, it's a 'do it or don't' tone. He also seems genuinely comfortable with being around me and the fact that he's pretty much taking care of me. It doesn't seem to bother him at all, which irritates me.

Why does he care if I die in the ANBU prisoner's base? It's not his problem.

But, ah, that whisper again '_I only did this because no one else wants you. You're not even worth killing anymore.'_

Then why the hell does he want me living with him? The fact that he has already managed to confuse me irritates me even more. Maybe that was his real intention all along. He wants to mentally torture me to get revenge for all the times I've done it to him before.

But he just wanted to kill me. That's the only revenge he's ever desired, I'm sure of that.

So why does he care? I trained him to hate, I trained him to desire power, I trained him to _kill. _And here he is going against everything I've taught him, against years of his heart burning with rage to murder me.

I wonder if he knows...if he knows that this is better than anyway he could have thought to torment me. Having all my work undone and him feeling sympathy for me? I don't need his sympathy. I need his hate. I need his anger.

Or maybe...I just _want _his hate, his anger.

I don't know anymore.

He is unraveling me, I think. And letting me see who he really is. I never actually took the time to discover what his real personality was. And later in life, I just saw him as an annoying, screaming, angry child hellbent on revenge. Because that was the only part of himself he let me look at. Apparently there was more to my brother than I knew, apart from hate, anger, and abilities. It looks like I'm going to find out how much more.

Either that, or die in the basement.

To be continued...


	5. A Breath in The Eyes of Eternity

**A Breath in The Eyes of Eternity**

I don't think he can tell I'm watching him, but if he can, he doesn't say a word about it to me. Maybe he just prefers not to talk about it. I sit studying him with fascination as he eats. I don't know why. Perhaps it's just because it's been so long since I've been near my brother. I mean _really _near him, as in, not trying to kill him. Just sitting beside him, almost like nothing changed in the past eleven years.

It's funny.

He looks exactly the same as I remember him when I was eight. It's like he hasn't aged at all. But I know better. He's twenty-five now, and even if he hasn't aged on the outside, he's aged on the inside. I know I have.

Those lines on his cheekbones always did make him look older. A lot of the village girls used to say it made him more handsome, too. But I disagreed. His eyes were always what captured you. Even before he got the Mangekyou, they always seemed to hypnotize, taking you in deeper and deeper, until you finally get lost somewhere in the land of Forever.

I bet, if I could get him to make eye contact with me for long enough, they would still do that. They may even take me deeper now, into Eternity.

Late at night, when I was in my bed as a teen, I used to convince myself that what I saw in his eyes was Hell, but that wasn't true. Hell was what was only on the surface. Hell is a lie, and Heaven is, too. But Time is real, and Time is what I saw, what I can still see.

I wonder if he ever saw it? Did he ever look deep enough to find it? Or did he only see Hell? When he looks into himself today does he still only see Hell? Or can he find Eternity too?

Even if he can't see anymore, can he hear it? Can he hear the way Time drags out from his voice, a tape recording of the past, or is it something only I can hear? It makes me wonder if others have seen what I see. Or maybe it's just all in my mind, all in my imagination.

Without either of us saying any words, I pick up his plate when he finishes eating, not speaking any of the thoughts in my head or even indicating I had any thoughts.

Just the way it should be.

To be continued...


	6. All Eyes

**All Eyes**

My little brother is very strange. I know he was studying me, but I don't bother saying anything. Why should I?

I have the itching urge to memorize his face, but I think that would be going slightly over the bounds of personal space.

"Itachi." Ah, he speaks at last. "I'm going to have visitors over in about– ."

A knock on the door interrupts him. "Now, actually."

The sound of a door opening, soft voices, then one not so soft voice. "Are you CRAZY?! HE'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!"

I might have known. The Kyuubi boy is friends with my brother.

"Naruto, will you at least attempt to be a normal human being, and for once in your life, SHUT UP." came the voice of a very irate young woman. "And don't be insulting, Itachi-san can hear you. He's blind, not deaf, and you're being rude."

I heard Sasuke mutter, also sounding caustic. "You're both too loud."

I privately agreed as I heard the noisy group move toward me. What wouldn't I give to disappear right now, aside from my soul?

Footsteps walked past me and a floral scent filled the air as, I could only assume the young woman, sat in the chair my brother vacated.

"Hello Itachi-san," She greeted me. "Sasuke-kun asked me to examined your eyes."

"Who are you?" There was no way she was going anywhere near my eyes until I knew where she came from.

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. We've met before, I'm the apprentice of Tsunade." I couldn't necessarily see her smile, but I could hear it in her voice, and it sounded genuine. Strange girl. Now I remember. "You're the girl who killed Sasori."

"Ah, yes." she said slowly. "Technically Chiyo-baasan did that, but I did help. May I examine your eyes now?"

"You may." What did I have to lose?

To be continued...


	7. I Can't tell You Why

**I Can't Tell You Why**

I watched with anxiety as Sakura placed her hands at my sibling's temple and flowed searching chakra through him. My head seethed with emotion. Which answer did I want? Yes or no? It didn't matter which I wanted, either way I would have to deal with it.

After nearly ten minutes of examining, Sakura pulled away. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning her attention back to Itachi. "But I can't fix you're eyes. They've suffered too much damage."

Naruto shifted restlessly in his corner while I tried to make eye contact with Sakura again. Her mouth had said she was sorry, but for some reason, her eyes didn't. She spoke again. "Actually, I don't think even Tsunade could help you now. You're several years too late. We only just managed to save Kakashi-sensei's eyes as it was."

"I see." said Itachi calmly.

His face was blank.

Had I been expecting some emotion? Sadness, disappointment?

No.

I should've learned by now.

Stone doesn't change it's expression.

It can't feel.

Naruto and Sakura walked toward the hall, ready to leave. As they walked out the door, both hesitated.

"Be happy." Sakura sighed, looking me in the eyes one last time. There was still no apology or regret. Just sorrow.

"Be careful, teme." Naruto muttered as he shut the door behind them.

When I walked back into the kitchen, Itachi came as close to staring into my eyes as he could ever possibly manage."I'll get straight to the point. I'm a dog now."

"Excuse me?" I'm not sure if I heard him correctly. He smiled acidly.

"The Akatsuki is hunting me down like a dog. Give up this baby sitting act, foolish little brother. Stop playing this little game of house you've made up for yourself."

**To be continued...**


	8. While We Were Hunting Rabbits

**While We Were Hunting Rabbits**

I felt a strong hand grip my jaw and heavy breathing hit my face.

"Let's get something straight, _brother. No one else was willing to take care of you. _I'm the only person within a hundred mile radius that's willing to stand next to you, let alone live with you." he hissed in anger, and gripped my jaw harder. "This is my mission. When I said I would take care of you, I _meant _**I will take care of you.** No matter what. So, Itachi, it's you're choice. Live with me here, or die in the world out there."

I hissed back at him. "You intend to face Akatsuki members? Suicide."

He did something I never thought I would hear him do. He laughed. It was loud, empty, and hollow.

"Do you think I've spent over half my life eating barbeque chips and sleeping all day? I've been training eleven years for something like this. The Akatsuki members don't scare me. They're mere pawns the leader uses, including you."

Hm. Maybe he's smarter than I thought. It's true, each member is just a pawn, a tool used in the capturing of the Jinchuuriki, even me. But now I'm no longer any use to him, and I didn't die like a good member should. No. I still have information that could destroy them. Not that I care.

They can all rot in Hell for all I care. Just as long as they don't take me with them.

Sasuke yawned, as if this was becoming boring to him. "And anyway, even if I wanted to, I couldn't let you leave now. You were my responsibility as soon as you walked into the house. Anything you do is on my head. Tsunade would fry me if you did something wrong."

He stopped speaking abruptly. I could almost picture the evil smile as he spoke softly. "In fact, if you do any harm, not only will you be taken out of my custody, I will have to execute you myself. Now," he straightened and his hand found mine. "You need rest, otherwise those wounds will never heal."

He showed me a room that felt small, but not cramped. I felt around for a bed and found a soft mattress and blankets. How long was it since the last time I had a real bed to sleep in?

"Be good, brother." said Sasuke, leaving the room. "And good night."

I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'm extremely proficient at being evil. So how do I be good?

**To be continued...**


	9. This Time Imperfect

**This Time Imperfect**

I woke up the next morning, grumpy as hell, like always, ready to get this day over with. I trudged to my older brother's room, muttering obscenities under my breath.

I walked into the room, shaking his shoulder roughly, too crabby to be kind to anyone this early in the morning, never mind him.

I found myself pinned to the mattress, two hands wrapped around my throat, literally squeezing the life out of me. My head spun dizzily from lack of oxygen and I began to feel nauseous.

"Ita-chi, you're suffo-cating me." I choked, gagging a little.

He grip immediately relaxed and he tried to roll off, but I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and forced him to collapse on top of me in a mock hug, knocking the wind out of me.

After a few moments he said, "What are you doing?"

I gulped in air. "Keeping you from falling off the bed. Trying to catch my breath."

Feeling how your body lays across mine. Scolding myself for thinking perverted thoughts. Cursing us out. Plotting Tsunade's death for making me do this. Take your pick.

Itachi then did something unforgivable. Something that made me want to hug him and slap him at the same time. His fingertips traced the features of my face, creating a picture of what I must look like for him in his mind.

"What are you doing?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Seeing your face. Waiting for you to catch your breath."

I said nothing in return. Or, more accurately, I couldn't say anything. I was busy asphyxiating on my own words.

I gently pushed myself up, taking him with me. I think I surprised him a little when I easily picked him up, then placed him back onto the bed.

"Get dressed." I managed to say, nearly running from the room. I continued swearing at myself, angry that I was feeling these things. Not because he's my aniki, but because he's Itachi. Point blank, he can never love anyone. I don't think he ever knew how.

**To be continued...**


	10. Orange Sky

**Orange Sky**

That's right. Run like the last time, little brother. Run away from the things you fear. I'll wait until your fear is gone. I'm a patient man. I can wait as long as you need. But the best way to get rid of your fears is to face them.

I don't know what your trying to escape from, but I know that I can't–won't help you. I have never helped you. Helping you would have only hindered you're progress later in life, and I wanted you to live up to your potential. I don't think you've reached that yet, but I believe that one day you will. Our main goal was for you to surpass me, but now we'll never know if you could ever truly accomplish that.

I apologize, though you'll never hear the words, I apologize for failing you in this way.

I make my slow (and slightly frustrated) way to the kitchen, where I sit down, purposely listening to the movements of my little brother.

My time spent out in the world as a blind criminal was not wasted. I make distinctions between people by stride and scent.

Sasuke's stride is even, like most normal adults, confident nearing arrogant, and above all, sleek. But all ninjas have a smooth step, it's almost required. Nothing too unusual.

His scent, however, is familiar but rare. Pine trees and lemons. Strange combination, ne? But not at all unpleasant.

However, it doesn't take superhuman abilities to tell Sasuke is distracted. I don't need a good nose to tell me breakfast is burning. I don't need good ears to know he nearly broke two dinner plates. But I leave him alone.

Not even I know what to do at this point. There's not really anything I can do. Except...

"Sasuke," I call, forcing my befuddled sibling to focus a little. "come here."

"Hai?"

"Stop acting like a nervous milkmaid who was just felt up behind the barn, please."

"I-I-I d-don't.."

"You know exactly what I mean."

To be continued...


	11. Far Away

**Far Away**

I don't know if I should keep feigning stupidity or just...accept this. Whatever causes this feeling in my chest. I'm not saying the L-word. I'm not even going to _think _about the L-word. Please, I'm pleading with any gods listening. He has the emotional characteristics of a rock.

It's not even that, really. I can deal with that. I have the emotional characteristics of a puddle. But I can't take anymore scars from him. I can't take the lies. I can't take the...Itachi. Dammit! I'm tired of having to deal with all this. He messes with my head (and my libido). Sometimes I don't even know if he knows he's doing it or not.

I let my head bang into the surface of the table. My own thoughts are fatiguing me.

He just stares forward, listening to me. "You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask one." I point out.

He looks like he's struggling not to roll his eyes and sigh at me. "I'm going to repeat myself once, just this once. "Are you afraid?"

I snort, mentally panicking. 'Oh, shit! He knows! Wait, of course he knows, he's Itachi. Quick, come up with a decent answer.

"Scared of what?" I ask, my voice going a little high and with too many stutters to be convincing.

He chuckles a little and the sound goes through me like a wave, making my body flush. I began to shake, realizing just how big an effect my brother has on me.

"You tell me." he says, forcing me to go back to the question.

I am scared. I'm scared of the L-word. No. Not scared. Terrified.

"I-I-I'm not s-scared." I'm so persuasive. I wonder if he was even able to understand what I just said. I don't even remember what I just said. A whimper comes out of my mouth unbidden. Excellent. Now I'm reduced to the shivering mass of a child I was eleven years ago.

His hand reaches across the table and finds me. He gently strokes my collarbone and I can feel my whole body trembling uncontrollably, but not with fright.

"You are scared," he murmured. "You're shaking."

To be continued...


	12. Shangri La

**Shangri-La **

I smiled a little at his constant quaking. Another whimper reaches my ears, but he doesn't ask me to stop as I continue caressing his collar. A hand reaches up to stroke the pulse in my wrist. He stutters out something that resembles my name and I feel him touch the side of my face.

He parts from me briefly and I find myself missing the contact. When the affectionate touch returns, I feel his presence right in front of me, although all I can see is darkness.

Lips touch my forehead and fingers run shakily through my hair. My hands find his chest and I slid my hands under his shirt.

He strips it off for me and I 'see' the texture with my hands, feeling firm muscles and very little fat. I hold his hand, tugging down to indicate that I wanted him to be here with me, not standing.

He kneels down and his mouth hovers over my neck, blowing warm, moist breath over my body. When his mouth descends, it's like a magnet drawn to iron, unwilling to let go. He sucks the side of my neck gently and when he chuckles, I realize it was me who moaned.

My fingers dive into the black spikes on his head in encouragement. His mouth finally does what I wanted it to all along and finds mine.

He doesn't even bother closing his mouth, he knows what I want. I reward him by stroking his tongue and nibbling his lower lip. He moans loudly, not muffling the sound and both his hands amble downward.

I grip his wrists just before he reaches my pants, continuing to kiss him as he makes noises of complaint and protest. The complaining quickly stops though when I suck his tongue and run my thumbs over his small, pink nipples.

I smirk as he grunts in approval and I lean down to taste. He clutches my hair as I nip and suck harshly. He whispers praise and I feel a warm hand cup the side of my face tenderly. He raises my head back up so his lips can find mine again.

We break away for air and I hear his panting with great satisfaction.

"I-Itachi," he stammers desperately. "I-I-I l-lo--"

"Shhh." I place a finger over his lips. "I know."

Knuckles stroke my cheek. "But, do-do you...?

I lick his ear, murmuring "Do you always ask questions you know the answer to?"

**To be continued...**


	13. Higher

**Higher**

I shiver and clutch his body to me as his tongue traces the shell of my ear. He's doing something to my body that's turning me into nothing but instinct. The instinct to feel him, the instinct to make him moan for me, the instinct to become a part of him and make him part of me. And it's all so bittersweet.

I really don't know what his answer is, but I'll keep believing it's yes, just for this moment. Just to believe, if only for a short period of time.

I bathe his face in kisses, knowing later I'll probably end up hurt...again. But I could care less. If I can have this moment to keep forever, he can make it hurt as much as he wants.

I drag him into the kitchen floor, yanking off his clothing negligently and throwing them wherever. I'm starving for him and I've waited for over a decade, I can't wait any longer.

I just barely manage to get his pants off before he pushes me down, holding me to the floor with his body weight, though I probably weigh more than he does by now.

He licks and bites my neck. "I'm assuming you want to be on top?"

"Hell yes!" I say, grateful that he isn't mentioning the fact that right now I'm pretty much groping his ass (and liking it very much). "You don't mind?"

The corners of his mouth twitch. "Since I'm about to voluntarily screw a man, who is also my brother, I don't really care at this point."

Ouch. That hurt...wait. No. It didn't. I'm rather proud of being his brother.

So I glue our lips together, letting ourselves practically rape each other with our tongues, making all sorts of noises that give me the extreme urge to fuck my brother senseless. Which, if I have my way, is going to happen quite soon.

I hear a noise like someone dropping something, but I'm a little busy at the moment, so I continue to let Itachi sexually assault me with his mouth, groaning support for whatever he was doing with that marvelous tongue of his all the way.

I sigh happily, enjoying every second of this...whatever the hell this is. That is, until I look up and realize that Naruto and Sakura are watching this lovely yaoi hentai paradise show we're putting on. Well, that explains the noise I heard.

**To be continued...**


	14. Cassie Eats Cockroaches

**Cassie Eats Cockroaches**

"Alright," Sasuke sighs. "since there's nothing I can say or do to fix this, how long were you watching?"

Naruto snickered. "Long enough to know you're on top."

There is a sound of someone being smacked on the head (twice) and a loud 'ow'. "What did you do that for?" the blond dobe whined.

"Baka!" snapped Sakura "you weren't supposed to say anything!"

I can feel Sasuke's anger from here. "Were you spying on me?"

"Um, um, uh.." stammers Sakura. Naruto takes over. "We were order to watch you by Tsunade-baachan. She was afraid something like this would happen."

"But, um, we didn't know _this _would happen." she finished for him. "We weren't pre-warned."

I find myself being shoved into a wall and hands restlessly roam my chest. Sasuke. "Good," he breaths into my neck, lowering his head. "now get the hell out."

He bites gently into the side of my neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to sting. His mouth goes over the mark, not licking in apology, but nibbling around the wound he created. His head turns away from me. "I said get out, I'm a little busy at the moment, unless you'd like to stay for the show."

I hear footsteps running out the door. "Where were we?" he asks mischievously.

"Here." I say, holding his waist and rocking my hips slowly into his'. He purrs with satisfaction.

"Yeah," he moans in agreement. "right there."

He moans again wordlessly and his attention goes from kissing my neck to nipping at my shoulders. I decide to tease him a little and move my hips a little bit faster, earning soft pants and purrs from the person on the receiving end.

"Itachi," he half-chokes half-laughs, placing a small kiss on my lips. "you're going to kill me."

"Hn." My hips move even faster and my otouto sobs into the silent space of the room.

"Ah-hh, faster," Sasuke groans. "kill me faster, aniki."

To be continued...


	15. Run Around

**Run Around**

Sakura twitches while I just stand there. I'll only get hit again if I try to help. I honestly don't know what her problem is. We've known that Sasuke doesn't like girls for four years, now (although whether or not Sasuke knew this, it's still a mystery). We figured out that Sasuke likes one man in particular coughbrothercough for three years (again, whether or not sasuke knew this is his business). I don't know why she's freaking out about this now. She doesn't even like Sasuke now. She just puts up with his teme-ness. I wonder if maybe the kissing traumatized her. I'm kinda not feeling so good myself.

She stops shaking and stares at me. "We're going to have to tell Tsunade what we saw them doing." she says finally. "There's no way around it. She's going to have a cow."

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "You guess? Itachi could be just messing with him, using him."

I glare at her. "For WHAT?! You said so yourself Sakura, he's incurably blind! What the hell could he be using him for?!! Other than a sex partner, which Sasuke seems to be enjoying, unless I saw a different show than you did?!"

She shakes her head miserably. "I don't know. I just don't know. I guess it was a little disturbing. Maybe we need to get Sasuke to provide us with some sort of warning system. I _don't_ want to do that again. Ever."

The image of them on the floor, kissing, comes to mind. "I agree. Warning system. Definitely."

Sakura sigh wearily and glances at me. "Please, for the sake of my sanity, tell me that if I walk into your house one day, you won't be, like, screwing Gaara or something. Or at the very least, lock the door first."

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not gay."

"Oh. Well, then, that solves that problem. Wait, no. I don't want to see you screwing a girl either."

"Why, jealous?"

Smack. "BAKA!!"

**To be continued...**


	16. Cover Me

**Cover Me**

I choke on a groan as I encourage that wonderful rocking motion he does with his hips. Burying my face into his neck, I run my hands down his sides and stroking the skin. "I love your body, aniki." I say, realizing too late that I actually said that out loud. "You feel so delicate."

The sound he makes when he chuckles vibrates through my body like a person's touch, making my skin sensitive. I blush at my idiotic statement while the hypnotic movements of his hips stop and he starts tracing circles into my inner thighs with his hands.

"Since this," he squeezes my erection gently. "is so big, I guess there's something you see you like, ne Sasuke?"

The groan I had tried to swallow earlier comes out. "You, Itachi." I manage to pant, barely able to breath with his hand _there. _"It's you I want so badly." I breath into his ear, my heart rate going all over the place.

"Then what," he says, rubbing his hand up and down my cock. "would you like to do with this?"

I growl and bite his neck, hungrily attacking any flesh I can find. "I want to fuck you with it." I whisper furiously, continuing the earlier movement of groping his ass.

His hand goes faster. I retaliate by parting that nice ass of his and sliding my forefinger into his entrance. He groans and kisses me, his mouth my proverbial heroin. His hips buck when I add another finger.

"Aniki," I tell him, kissing up and down his neck. "I can't wait. I need you. _Now._"

I add the third finger and he growls and sucks on a spot on my chest, right above my heart. "Do it." he says hoarsely as my fingers torture his hole. I relent, pushing him farther against the wall and spreading his legs wide. He makes a small noise of surprise when I left him off the ground and wrap his legs around my waist. He pants as I enter, trying to go slow, but oh, he feels so good. Warm and tight and welcoming. I slid in all the way, making him moan loudly as his prostate is hit dead on. I have never seen or felt anything like it in all my life. The throb between my legs getting harder, his warmth surrounding me in a tight grip, sweat slicking our bodies. And he's so beautiful, with his never ending eyes staring sightless up at the ceiling, his mouth open in a silent scream as our backs arch and I moan his name like a prayer, over and over. The world is blurred, colors and sounds mixing together in a large confusion for just one moment, one sensation.

And then it's gone.

**To be continued...**


	17. Cure For The Itch

**Cure For The Itch**

I wake up about two hours later, I think. I shiver, thinking I'm back in the ANBU prisoner's base, chained and alone once again. Although 'alone' has become an almost natural state for me.

But a warm hand cups my cheek and lips place butterfly kisses on my eyelids. Sasuke.

His arms wrap around my torso and he nuzzles my neck. "Did I hurt you?"

Yes. "Not badly."

He laughs, the breath tickling my ear. "Liar. I bet you can't even walk."

Before I can say anything, the warmth of his body goes away, leaving me cold. Strong arms scoop me up like I weigh no more than a child. He easily carries me into what must be his bedroom, because it smells like lemons and pine trees.

He sets me onto a bed that feels large and climbs in with me.

He straddles my waist, taking over my mouth. His mouth clings to mine after every kiss, as if he doesn't want to let go.

But he eventually pulls away, kissing at my jaw and neck and farther, down my chest, where he laps at my navel sensually. A flush creeps up my body as he stokes my shaft lovingly, murmuring "My aniki is so beautiful."

He kisses the razor marks on my thighs, his touch already making them sting less.

No. My body maybe beautiful to you Sasuke, but my soul is ugly. But I know you can be my therapy, the cure for the itch I call loneliness. Heal me, Sasuke. Make me better again like only you can. Lick my wounds on the inside. Help me, make me clean and whole again.

I gently push him down into the bed, rewarding him for this knowledge he has given me, the knowledge of my remedy, by kissing him deeply. Telling him with actions not words how much he means to me, how badly I need him.

I spread my legs for him, hushing his protests as I impale myself on him. He must think I'm crazy as I moan "Yes, Sasuke..."

But as long as he keeps being my remedy, he can think anything he wants.

**To be continued...**

**Wait. No. Sorry, this is The End. Luckily for you, there's gonna be, ta-da! A sequel!**


End file.
